disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Study Hall
Study Hall 'is an animated sitcom from Disney, which is a continuation of the series ''Recess. Like it's predecesor, Study Hall focuses on the main six kids and their anitics in school, though this time, moving up to high school (their middle school experiences aren't as touched upon). The series begins with the main six starting the ninth grade at Paul Ansolabehere High School (named after series creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere), and ends with them graduating from 12th grade. The show takes place between September 2002 to June 2006. The show began airing on ABC in primetime. Unlike Recess, Study Hall is aimed at a somewhat older audience, and contains some more mature plots. Despite that, it still contains a rather family-friendly image, and is rated TV-G (or TV-PG for certain episodes). Study Hall also makes the use of many insert songs, usually for montages. It also makes the use of a laughtrack. The series also gained one 60-minute special, Study Hall: Days in Danville, where the cast of the show visit the cast of Phineas & Ferb. Characters Main characters *'''Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler: T.J., like always, is the leader of the main six. Between his elementary school and high school years, he has gotten taller and lost his prominent chubbiness and is now slender with a somewhat muscluar body. He is usually shown wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, as well as sometimes wearing his trademark backwards red baseball cap. Like his original personality, T.J. is a cool, sarcastic, caring, and funny "big man on campus". In the middle of season two (sophomore year), he and Spinelli become an official couple. He also has a number of female admirers. He is still a C-student at school, though his bad grades only come out of laziness and indifference than idiocy. *'Vince LaSalle': Vince is the most athletic of the group, and is on the school's basketball team. In physical appearance, he doesn't look as different as he used to look, though he is much taller. He usually wears a grey t-shirt, a dark green jacket, dark grey floppy shorts (jeans in the winter episodes), and black sneakers. He is sarcastic and somewhat cocky, but remains loyal to the group. Like T.J., he has a number of girls holding crushes on him, though he appears to have a crush on Gretchen. Among all the members of the group, he's T.J.'s closest friend. *'Ashley Spinelli': Spinelli is the toughest of the main six, and the only girl on the school's wrestling team. In between her elementary school and high school years, she has gotten taller, and now wears her hair in a ponytail. She usually wears a red t-shirt, black pants with multiple zippers, and black boots. She is into punk rock and indie culture now. In the middle of season two, she and T.J. become an official couple, after holding a crush on him for ten years at the time of the episode's release. She is known around the school for her short temper, though it is much more controlled now than it was in elementary school. *'Gretchen Grundler': Gretchen is the smartest of the main six. Between elementary school and high school, Gretchen has become slightly taller, and her overbite is smaller and less noticable (similar to Miss Grotke). She wears a light blue sweater, a pink miniskirt, and brown loafers. She now wears her hair down and has smaller, more angular glasses. Her voice is less nasal now, and closer to Ashley Johnson's natural voice. She is considerably much more attractive than she was in elementary school, and is the school's "beauty and brains". She also seeks more popularity, even once trying (and suceeding in) to join the cheerleading squad, ran by Ashley Armbruster. She is a member of the science, math, and manga clubs. She is a fan of Japanese culture, loves to read manga and watch anime, and she is a skilled manga artist. Around senior year, she starts dating Vince, after having a long on-and-off relationship with him. *'Mikey Blumberg': Mikey is the most artistic of the main six. He is only a few inches taller than he was in elementary school, and is not as heavy as before, though he's only somewhat chubby now. His outfit is almost identical to his elementary school outfit, except that he wears a long sleeved shirt now. He is in most of the art clubs at school, and is the leading man in his chorus class. *'Gus Griswald': Gus is the shy, sweet guy in the main six. He recently moved back to town after leaving breifly during the seventh grade (2000). He has grown taller since elementary school, and now wears a grey-green t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He also has slightly longer bangs. He is not as naive as he was in fourth grade, but he's still somewhat socially awkward. He has a crush on Gretchen as well, and they've had an on and off relationship until Gretchen broke up with him during senior year. Secondary characters *'Ashley Armbruster': Ashley A., as she was in the original series, is the leader of the Ashleys and alpha school snob. Ashley A. is a member of the cheerleading squad, and is second-in-command on the squad to Ashley Q. *'Ashley Boulet': Ashley B. is Ashley A.'s second-in-command, and usually the meanest of them, verbally. She is very sarcastic, and can sometimes be mean to the other members of the clique. *'Ashley Quinland': Ashley Q. is the most athletic of the Ashleys, and she is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is sly and sneaky, and often manipulates others into doing things for her. *'Ashley Tomilissan': Ashley T. is the quietest and smartest of the Ashleys. She also appears to not be as mean as the others in the series. *'Bob': Bob was formerly the king of the playground in sixth grade, being known as "King Bob". After he graduated from Third Street School in 1998, he was no longer king. He is a junior in the begining of the series, and graduates at the end of the second season. He is not present in season three and most of four, due to starting college, though he does appear in the audience at the class of 2006's graduation. Bob sometimes hangs out with the main six, usually giving them advice. *'Francis the Hustler Kid': Huslter Kid continues to sell items to the students, however now he sells more ilegal products, which is a plot point in one episode where he is almost suspended. *'Randall Weems': Randall is still a snitch in the series, which causes more than enough trouble for the main six. Because of his long history of snitching from elementary school, hardly anyone hangs out with him and he is usually alone. *'Irwin Lawson': Lawson is still a bully in this series, and a sophomore when the series starts. Due to graduating in the third season, he stops appearing in season four except for the final episode.He is on the basketball team with Vince, and considers him a rival in the sport, despite being on the same team. As usuall, Lawson is still not very smart. *'Menlo': Menlo, as usual, is still the filing assistant to the school secretary like he was in elementary school, and is also the president of the math club. He still has a crush on Ashley A., though he is frequently socially snubbed by her. *'Teresa "Cornchip Girl" LaMaize': Cornchip Girl is a sweet young girl who begins to appear in season three as a freshman. She developed a bit of a crush on Gus when she was in elementary school and they end up together in the final season. School Facuilty *'Mrs. Rachel Griffith - '''The science teacher for the main characters, and Miss Grotke's older sister. Unlike her sister, she's very sarcastic. She looks somewhat similar to her sister, except she doesn't have an overbite or glasses, and her hair resembles Ariel's from ''The Little Mermaid, though black instead of red. Mrs. Griffith finds the kids annoying at times, but otherwise attempts to tolerate them. She and her little sister have had a long rivalry, and Mrs. Griffith is known for stealing her boyfriends as evidenced in season two. *'Mr. Damian Romano - '''Mr. Romano is the English teacher for the main characters. He appears to not be very good at his job, as he easily loses his train of thought and ends up letting the kids do whatever they want. He briefly dated Mrs. Griffith. *'Miss Cathrine Winter''' - Miss Winter is the History teacher for the main characters. She is very bubbly and energetic, and acts more like a teenager than a thirty-four year old. She was the captain of the cheerleading team when she was in high school. *'Ms. Jessica Newman' - Ms. Newman is the math teacher for the main characters. She is a bitter old lady who's sick of her job, and often repeats the fact to her students. She's friends with Miss Finster. *'Principal Carl McGuire' - Principal McGuire is the school's principal, and often isn't afraid to bend his own rules. Because of this, T.J. looks up to him. He was originally a science teacher before his promotion. *'Coach Susan Long' - The coach of the school's gymnasium. Only appears in a few episodes, and has a small role. Other characters *'Rebecca "Becky" Detweiler' - T.J.'s 22-year-old older sister. She has recently moved out of her parents' house and now lives in an apartment in town. T.J. sometimes comes to her for advice. She begins to work at Heartbreakerz Coffee in season three. *'Aaron Kelso' - Mr. Kelso is the owner of the Kelso's corner store that the gang have been visiting since they were in elementary school. *'Miss Lauren Grotke' - Miss Grotke was the gang's fourth grade teacher and Mrs. Griffith's younger sister. In contrast to her sister, she's very optimistic and caring. While she tries to get along with her sister, Mrs. Griffith often stole her boyfriends, causing them to start a rivalry between them. Due to fans wanting her to be in the series, she appears in one episode of season two and then becomes a supporting character by season three, opening up her own coffeeshop, "Heartbreakerz". In Days in Danville, she ends up in a relationship with Dr. Doofinshmirtz, and he can later be seen next to her at the main six's graduation ceremony in the final episode. *'Miss Muriel Finster' - The gang's fifth grade teacher, who can be very stern, but not a bad person at heart. She appears from time to time with Ms. Newman. Cast *T.J. Detweiler: Andrew Lawrence *Vince LaSalle - Ricky D`Shon Colins *Ashley Spinelli - Pamela Segal *Gretchen Grundler/Ashley Tomassia - Ashley Johnson *Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis *Gus Griswald - Courtland Mead *Ashley Armbruster - Andi McAffee *Ashley Boulet - Francesca Smith *Ashley Quinland - Rachel Crane *Hustler Kid - Michael Shulman *Bob - Toran Caudell *Butch - Noah Segan *Erwin Lawson - Eric von Detton *Randall Weems/Dave - Ryan O'Donohue *Sam/Phil - Klee Bragger *Cornchip Girl - Aria Noel Curzon *Menlo - Blake Ewing *Mrs. Griffith - Bette Midler *Mr. Romano - Ben Stein *Miss Winter - Kath Soucie *Ms. Newman - Tress MacNeille *Principal McGuire - Jason Marsden *Coach Long/Miss Finster - April Winchell *Becky Detweiler - Melissa Joan Hart *Aaron Kelso - Sam McMurray *Miss Grotke - Allyce Beasley Episodes List of Study Hall episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs